luniafandomcom-20200222-history
Eir PvP Guide
iShota PvP Guide With regards to, or credit to *The official Eir Guide page for this image..>> *The official Eir Skill Guide page for the information Feel free to edit or warn of mistakes. What is PvP? PvP is a compilation of many things as I have discovered. In my opinion it is.. **A mostly satisfying, though sometimes defeating challenge. *A social standing in Lunia, i.e., your popularity *A place to make friends, then ground their faces into the dirt What is the difference between PvP and PvE (staging)? There are several differences, mechanics, technique and rules. :Mechanics ---- *The goal is to kill a human player, not a silly AI *There is no progression of stages in PvP. **PvP is something you can jump right into. *There is no sense of 'fair'. **The weak will indeed be pitted against the strong. Pray that the odds are tipped in your favor. Do what it takes to win, rules are for the weak. *The lives factor remains the same with a tweak. **Your opponent now has the same amount of lives as you. Thus, killing them once doesn't always mean victory. In certain maps it does, however in most they will have 3 lives. *The reward from PvP differs from PvE as well. ** You will get a set amount of war exp level and stage exp level. The amount changes based on whether you win or lose. However, the base amount can also be altered by the amount of times you died, the lives you have taken, and how long the battle has been going on. Technique ---- Unlike how monsters would wait for you patiently to cast a spell, PvP is far more aggressive and unforgiving. Players will often cancel your spells, or juggle you in the air until you die. Some new techniques that almost everyone should learn for PvP is.. *Air Combos **eg. Tossing your opponent into the air with AAS,AS, or a skill, then continuing to juggle them in the air. *Prediction **In PvE it was fairly easy to guess the slime was going to keep moving forward. However, in the case of PvP, that Eir could be running all over the field. So, rather than chasing, wait for the Eir's path to cross with yours and then dash in to deal some damage. *Dodging **If you can't avoid spammers (those who only use skills without combos), kiss your PvP career good bye. Dashing becomes crucial in dodging auto-targeting skills and AoEs. Don't be afraid to run away if a spell is causing an averse playing field for you. Rules ---- It's in your best interest to follow them because if you don't people get mad and ban you. Though, it doesn't really matter because you can always find another room. :Yes, the rules are stupid, and yes only absolute idiots believe in "unfair". *No running is the most irritating of all **Runners can be countered simply by firing your spells in a way that matches the spell trajectory with their running path. AoE spells are incredibly effective. *No healing (at the discretion of the room master) **Healers can be dealt with by staying near them at all times. Heals can be canceled, so just attack before they can cast. *No spamming (also at the discretion of the room master) **Spam is dodgable. Wait for them to run out of mp. If it's a Dainn or a Yuki, don't let them recover their mp. *No double teaming (dting) (totally should be allowed...) **No solution for this, though, this shouldn't be a problem unless your team mate is dting one of their guys... *1:1 at the end of a multiplayer match when only one character is left for a team. **No solution. Your team mates are dead, you're on your own. *Limits on levels (too high too low) **Again, no solution. If you're too high or low, just stay out of the room or you'll be banned. *Banning certain characters because they're 'cheap' or more likely the RM doesn't know how to fight them. **No solution, if you go in the room, you'll just be banned because they're too afraid to lose. Boring stuff END Eir PvP Skill Usage Which skills to choose? Eir is possibly the most versatile character out of all of them, as well as the most difficult to use. She has 5 different spell categories, each with their own vague definitions. *Healing **Healing spells are, oh shockers, healing spells. Eir focuses on the different ways to heal and restore hp (over time, rapidly and with long range). The two other spells in this category are used for removing averse effects, poison and death. *Moon **Moon skills are incredibly random and powerful. The vague blanket definition would be that they all stem from the moon.. *Sacred **These skills are a bit more commonly used than moon skills and are integrated into air combos in a much more simple fashion. Many of these skills can be used to knock down the enemy. *Bless **These are time limited stat increases. *Passive **These skills work without you having the push buttons. They're usually stat ups and regeneration ups. Healing Skills ---- Your spells include.. *Heal **Used for canceling. Great because of the really small mp usage. *Light of Healing **Strong healing in 3 waves. Canceled with dash *Bead of Healing **Shoot out a bead that stalks your allies and heals them upon contact. At level 1, 1 shot, at level 2+, 2 shot. *Antidote **Cures poison *Sunlight Healing **Long range healing in an AoE circle. *Prayer of Healing **Even longer range healing in an AoE circle with many waves over time. *Emergency Heal **Sacrifice your hp, to heal over an incredible AoE range *Resurrection **Required: Jewel of Life. Revives a dead party member Suggested Build says *1 *0 or 7 *0 *0 *0 *0 *0 *0 Moon Skills ---- Here's where your damage skills begin.. *Moon Pieces **At level 1, 3 shot, at level 3+ 4 shot. Incredibly effective for random spamming if aimed properly. The hits will total about 8 and do not count as an air combo, allowing the damage to remain steady and painful. Cannot be canceled. *Full Moon Bullet **1 shot, 3 hits. Effective for chasing down 0 hp people who won't stay still, also can be combo'd. Sadly it cannot be canceled and takes a bit of time to cast. *Moon Fog **Part of the sleepbind combo. Does AoE damage over time. For 1 point, its very strong. Can be canceled with heal. *Moon Bind **Excellent spell that can be dash canceled at certain times. Shoots out 5 shots 2 times. Each shot has the ability to freeze the opponent, rendering them virtually useless. The time that they are frozen increases with each level. It is one of the longest freezing spells in the game. *Moon Barrier **Awesome spell for stopping spammers. It's not very high on the priority list, however can save you from lots of damage that you could've otherwise avoided. Casts a shield, smaller than ice wall, but sizable enough to block for you. Can be canceled with self heal. *Moonlight Chain **Shoots about 8? shots at the opponent. It's very easy to combo and can be a way to trick opponents into getting close to you. Due to its great induction (the range left and right that it can move) it can catch opponents off guard. It can be back-dashed to cancel. *Judgment of God. (JoG) The points should be put in the following way (this is a standard build) *11 *1 *1 *4 *3 *1 *1 There are other builds that emphasize Moon Light chain for a bind combo and others that ignore everything and max only moon bind. After playing with this a bit you can figure out the right build for you. :Sacred Skills ---- Sacred skills are possibly Eirs best PvP skills as they get tons of air time and are the building blocks for huge combos. *Price of Sacrifice **It heals your mp by partaking a bit of your hp. It's incredibly cheap to use in balance at higher levels because the hp you lose remains the same out of your thousands of hps, and your mp gain stays steady too. *Holy Shout **Pushes your opponents back while dealing crap damage. It's incredibly useful because of it's ability to hit magic guarded Siegs and the air combos it can achieve. Canceled with dash. *Light of Purification **Heals curses like slow and flames, but not poison. This spell is incredibly useful in my opinion due to how you can escape the slow-down effects of many of the Dainn/Sieg spells. *Tears of Goddess **Does 2 shots in a line in front of you, then 5 in a cross. The timing of the shots is really weird, because the first 2 always come first, then the 3 in the cross fall, followed by 1-2 more in the cross. Can be canceled with backdash. *Dodge **1 shot of a bomb that you throw as you move away. As the level gets higher, the bomb becomes more explosive offering more damage as well as higher air time. It's the starter of many of Eir's higher level combos. Get it. *Holy Spirit **Also a great spell. Due to its low mp cost and great air time, it becomes one of the spells that you can also start with. Due to recent updates, you can space bar your opponent without fear of retaliation while they're trapped in it, if timed correctly. This resets the decay, allowing for a great damage potential! Usually it is spammed randomly into spaces where your opponent is expected to be, catching them and starting a combo for you. It can be canceled with heal. *Sacred Wave **Huge range, 3-4 hits, dash cancelable after the 3rd hit. Awesome damage. The standard build is the following *4 *1 *1 *9 or Max *7-8 *1-2 or 5-6 *1 :Passive Skills *Mana Regeneration **Regenerates mana faster. *Mana Increase **Max MP grows *Health Increase **Max HP grows *Concentration **Reduces MP usage by 50% by the motion percentage listed *Deadly Magic Blow **Critical hit when using magic Standard *8 or Max *0 or Max *0 or Max *0 or 1 *0 or 1 Insert formula here Combos Will attempt to use images later. Combos are quite simple to chain up, and it all depends on your air time and the cast speed of your skills. You can easily create combos after repeatedly using skills a lot and experimenting with shifting. The following notation will be used to speed up the process of writing down combos. *>> (dash) *d>> (diagonal dash) *(w) (wall near, or at wall) *© (cancel) *(p) (Pause or wait for the right timing) *(v) (any variation, meaning 1-2 less) *(t) (turn around) Starter Combos ---- *'SSA' >>'AS' *'AAS' *'AAAAA' (not recommended) *'AS' *Tears of Goddess >> AS *(w) Holy Spirit d>> AAAA..etc *Sacred Wave © >> AS *Dodge (p) AAAA *Dodge (p) Holy Spirit *Dodge << Tears of Goddess >>'AS' *Dodge (p) Holy Shout d>> d>> AAAA Attack Combos ---- *'AAS AA' >> Space (any skill) *'AAS AAAA'(v) >>'AS' Holy Spirit, Moonlight Chain *'AAS AAAA'(v) >>'AS' Holy Spirit, Moonlight Chain, Tears of Goddess *'AAS AAAA'(v) >>'AS' Holy Spirit, Moonlight Chain, Tears of Goddess Sacred Wave >>'AS' Holy Shout d>> AAAA **This combo can be made endless if one can shift and use the "s >>AS" technique that is hard to master. (I have yet to do so..) *Holy Spirit (p) Space Dodge (p) AAAA...etc *'AS' Moonlight Chain, Full Moon Bullet (if angeled right) >>'AS' *'AS' >>(t) AAAA >>'A' AA >>'AS' Holy Spirit, Moonlight Chain, Tears of Goddess, Sacred Wave >>'AS' Holy Shout d>> AAAA **Similarly to the combo above, this can be made endless with shifting *'AS AAAA'(v) >>'AS' Holy Spirit, Moon Light Chain, Tears of Goddess, Sacred Wave >>'AS' Holy Shout d>> AAAA **Indeed, Eir is a bit repetitive. *Dodge (p) AAAA >>'AS' Holy Shout, Tears of Goddess *Dodge (p) AAAA >>'AS' Holy Spirit, Tears of Goddess *Dodge (p) Sacred Wave *Dodge (p) << Tears of Goddess *'AAS AAAA'(v) >>'AS' Dodge © AAAA Cont. *'AAS AAAA'(v) >>'AS' Moon Bind (p) AAAA Cont. About the Timing ---- *Dodge Timing **When using dodge you'll find that you have to wait for them to almost hit the ground before you activate your tears. For the other combos, you'll just want to wait for them to fall for maybe about a second, then begin. *Moon Bind Timing **When using bind in midair, you can't just smack away. You have to wait for the bind to almost wear off (when its fading) and then pause for a millisecond and attack. It sounds difficult, but with a bit of practice it becomes easy. *S >>AS **This is an incredibly difficult technique that I have never managed. I've heard that the key is to wait for the 's' animation to fully go away, then try to dash AS. :A video to show the effects of a pro s >>AS combo! The voice sounds like Dacy.. . ;; rsF9h6exb6Y :Video Examples ---- Thanks to Testing1 aka xAznMariah for these! Awesome music o_O :voYltp81vyw :This one shows off some creativity :LPZbwxlzQE0 :Eirs are actually on the top when it comes to PvP tournies.. Healing: The Debate Should Healing be Allowed? ---- Yes. That's the simple answer. Why should it be allowed? *It is a giant block of Eir's skills. By banning it, Eir is gimped in comparison to other characters. While Eir is perfectly able to win without it, it still sets an unfair advantage for other characters who, instead, have 8-11 attack skills in that section. **If Healing is banned, clearly, Eirs should have a say in skills that should be banned from other characters. * The Official Korean PvP Tourney allows healing. **Good enough for you? *Otherwise, the Korean PvP Tourney has banned healing. However it has also banned Sieg's magic guard, Tia's hide, Lime's potions, Dacy's dolls and other skills from other classes. So, if you want heal to be banned, ban those as well. Maps that have advantages All of them. lucky you! Hints and Tips *When Tia is on hide, sometimes by casting moon shield, you can reveal her on the mini-map. *Moon shield is used for more than just blocking projectiles, you can also use it to play run-away while a lime is transformed or use it to trick a person into a fruitless attack. The way the fruitless attack works is, you walk to the other side of the shield as the person is coming closer (works best on Tias). The person might attempt a >> AS or a >>S. However, only you can go through the shield. Thus, they will be stuck on the other side, leaving them open to attack. *PvP isn't all about combos and shifting. There's a certain element of tricking the opponent too. A common trick is to use holy shout, stop your combo, pause and then cast tears. The pause will trick your opponent into thinking that you're done, which then makes them attempt to get up or dash away, however the tears will stop this and dish out heavy damage. Moonlight Chain and Holy Spirit can also be used to fool people. *Holy Spirit can actually get people off the ground as well. If you get close, but not in range of a get-up motion, and cast Holy Spirit, you can follow it up by rushing in with a space. Even if your opponent's attempt to get up hits you, the Holy Spirit will catch them, allowing you to continue your combo if you dash up immediately. *Full Moon Bullet, SSA and Holy Spirit are great for cornering people who are running away at 0 hp. *SSA isn't just for starting a combo, it can be used to annoy people when you're out of MP and desperately trying to bide time or when someone is charging up a spell and you're too far away to get a good hit. *During Team Tourney, standing a little bit farther diagonally away from where the opponent spawns, you can use SSSSA to stun them, allowing for you to get a head start in the match. *A surefire way to get healing in is to use Holy Spirit and then cancel with Light of Healing. Your opponent will be far away, and you'll be healing while they're trapped in the air. *Sacred Wave can be canceled with close range attacks, be aware. See Also *Eir Guide *Eir Guide/Fashion *Healer Skills *Eir Peltrow *Eir Dresses *Eir Dress Shoes *Eir Gloves *Eir Hair Bands *Eir Skirts Category:Guides